Current technology is allowing a user to watch a primary display, such as a television, while using a second-screen device, such as a tablet or a smart phone, to interact with the primary display. As such interactions are becoming more popular, television viewers are using the second-screen devices to find out what is on television and/or using the second-screen devices for searches, queries, sharing media content related to the content on the television and other interactions on the second-screen devices. However, the primary displays and second-screen devices typically do not interact and more specifically do not share a visual connection between the two devices. For example, a user sits in front of the television with the tablet on his or her lap and uses an application to find information related to a channel or program. If the application is related to what is on the television, the user has to make the connection between the two devices. For example, the user has to watch and/or listen to the television and interact with the second-screen device.